Tableware, such as chopsticks, knives and forks are the common eating tableware used during meals. Sometimes, people may need to temporarily put down the tableware during the course of meals. For hygiene's sake, a simple stand is used to hold the tableware so that the head thereof is kept off the table and to prevent it from contaminating or rolling off tables. Such simple stands are vastly used in restaurants or at home and most of them available in the market are made in solid shapes with either ceramic, metal or wood. These particular simple stands generally include a recess for resting the head of the tableware. Whereas, in order to ensure the stability, these simple stands usually come with certain thickness and the process of making the same is relatively complex. In addition, all these simple stands need to be washed after use and thus lead to waste of resources. Moreover, these simple stands occupy certain storage space.
Therefore, a simple holder, which is simple in its manufacturing process and is space-saving and, last but not least, has an added value for advertisement or promotional purpose, is desired.